Every Step You Take
by MarksScarf81
Summary: Xander Harris is a vampire and is in Pittsburg, and cruising at the Babylon. While there, he has a chance meeting with Brian Kinney. Rated M for Slash and adult languagecontent. More to come, possibly.


DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Brian or Xander.

WARNING: Strong language and adult themes. Also, this was a songfic, but I edited it so I don't get in trouble. The song I had used was the one this fic's namesake.

This is a Buffy/Queer as Folk cross-over.

Xander watched the older man, who was oblivious to him, across the room. He smiles slyly to himself. He slowly makes his way towards the man. He knew he would end up with the guy and could even picture them doing it on his new sheets. He did not mind breaking them in. That is what they are there for after all. The music pounding and the lights pulsating all around him had not distracted the younger man from getting what he wanted.

Xander smiled, remembering it was only a year ago when Spike had turned him into a vampire. It was the most exhilarating thing that had ever happened to him. A power pulsated within him once he awoke from his sleep. Spike was not enough for Xander however, and soon left him. He had been desperate for a new locale and he had found one in Pittsburgh. The men were hotter here, but just as dumb when it comes to knowing about vampires.

Xander's gleaming eyes remain on the older, good-looking man he was walking towards. The older man was at the bar now, ordering a drink. Xander could not tell what he was ordering, and frankly did not care. Xander saunters up the rest of the way towards his prey. He sits down next to him, smirking. The taller, older man was talking to a guy who looked about Xander's height. The smaller guy was wearing some sort of comic book character shirt. A smile creeps on Xander's face remembering how he used to be like that.

Xander clears his throat and orders himself a drink. The bartender mixes up a drink, poured it and slides it over towards Xander with a wink. Xander takes a sip while listening to the two men talk.

"Mikey, you should go over and talk to him." said the older of the two guys. "He's fucking hot, and he's looking at you. Get over there and blow him and have a fun night already."

The younger guy rolled his eyes at his friend and chuckles. "Sure the guy is hot, but Brian…" Mikey said.

"But nothing…go and get some already. You need to stop hanging around me all of the fucking time. Now go." Brian pushes his friend who slowly walks away. Xander chuckles some. Brian glares at Xander. "Something funny?" Brian spat, as he looked Xander up and down.

"Yeah, you and your friend," Xander said.

"What about us? It's not like you were apart of our conversation."

Xander grins. This one would be hard to snag. Xander loved the chase. He did not get to chase anyone as a human. He was having so much more fun as a vampire. Guys like this Brian were hard to find. They tasted better than most however.

"I just thought your conversation was amusing. That's all." Xander said to Brian after finishing his drink. "You really wanted him to get laid."

"Yeah well he doesn't get enough after being dumped by his boyfriend." Brian rolls his eyes. "Relationships aren't my thing."

"I hear you there. I left mine last year. Totally a waste of time."

Brian chuckles. "Well, I am going to go. You're boring." Brian smirks and walks away from Xander. Xander grins and follows Brian with his eyes. He watches Brian take a random guy by the arm and lead him to a back room. Xander crept toward the direction Brian went to.

Xander kept to the shadows as he watched Brian. He and the other guy were making out furiously. Brian pulled the guy close to him as their lips and tongues danced. Brian started kissing the guys neck. The next moment, Xander couldn't believe what he saw--even though it should've been so obvious--Brian's face changed into that of a vampire's true face. Brian sucked the man's blood and let the body fall when he was done. Brian's face changed back to normal.

"Stalking me now?" Brian said, not looking directly at Xander. Xander stepped towards Brian with a sly smirk on his face.

"I should've known you were a vampire." Xander said as he was looking the guy up and down. "Why were you talking to that guy before?"

"Well he's a friend. I can't be rude, now can I? Besides, I like him…thinking I might turn him one of these days. The little fuck has a crush on me actually. Its cute."

"I guess…but you could have turned him by now if you wanted to. What's stopping you?"

"Right now? You. I'd rather have fun with someone who knows what I am going through. You're so cute…I want you right now…" Brian chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Why don't you find some twink to stalk. I am not interested, okay?"

"You love him too much to turn him, don't you?"

"Fuck off, already, dude. I am not interested…and frankly, you're not my type." Brian growls and storms past Xander.

Xander smirks. "Whatever you say." Xander chuckles as he watches Brian storm out of the club.


End file.
